La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air : les Additionnels
by Lyo'BR
Summary: Des chapitres bonus qui n'ont rien à voir (ou presque) avec La Reine dans le Palais des courants d'air. Retrouvez ici des personnages que l'on ne voit plus, des choses qui auraient pu se passer, bref, un grand bowrdel juste pour votre plus grand plaisir !


_De sa robe fauve jaillissaient des flammes._

Elle dansait comme une reine, comme une fille de l'air. Elle, et les lumières, rouges, vertes, bleues, roses, jaunes, étincelantes. Sur son corps des motifs, des arabesques. Des courbes qui mettaient en valeur ses formes de jeune femme. Sur sa peau quelque peu bronzée, malgré le froid de l'hiver, dans sa chevelure de feu bouclée, semblable à une fourrure de sauvageonne et dans ses yeux d'or et de diamant. Dans son esprit, là bas, vous vous y perdriez. Dans son cœur, il faut s'asseoir et écouter. Silence, elle parle. Silence, elle danse. Silence. Elle est là. Juste là, et tu la dévorais des yeux, comme un loup dévorerait sa proie bien avant de gouter sa chair tendre et fraîche. Oh oui, elle te perdait, elle te faisait aller bien plus loin que toutes celles que tu avais connu et que tu avais fait grimpe au rideau. Et simplement en dansant devant toi, devant tes yeux avides de ses courbes délicieuses et de son regard de braise, devant tes yeux, et ceux d'autres. Elle se pavane avec la grâce d'une biche, la légèreté d'une colombe, l'ardeur d'un tigre. Elle est tout, en dansant, et pourtant, tellement banale. Mais pourtant, unique. Car Fauve n'est pas comme celles qui pleurent le soir en rentrant chez elles en pensant à leur petite vie misérable, elle n'est pas de celles qui se droguent pour oublier ou bien se jettent dans les bras d'hommes, en se vendant. Non, Fauve n'est pas de celles là. Fauve, elle a le sourire, le regard. Elle a la sagesse d'une vie mouvementée et des leçons qu'elle en a tirée. Fauve, elle a cette aura, cette façon de voir les choses. Fauve, il suffit de la voir. Fauve, personne ne l'oublie. Elle vous touche, vous griffe, vous déchiquette, et c'est une bénédiction. Fauve, elle est de celles dont on admire le parcours alors qu'il n'a rien de bien fringuant. Elle est de celles qui nous font relativiser sur nos problèmes. Fauve, elle est de celles qui ont su se construire une vie à partir de rien.

Ils se retournent sur son passage, alors qu'elle se trémousse dans la rue. Elle est en compagnie d'une belle blonde, une amie, une partenaire, Evangelina. Elle est très occupée aujourd'hui. Elle fait les boutiques. Elle ne fait pas attention à ses regards posés sur elle, qui la dévorent alors. Elle s'en fiche. Elle en profite. Elle est inaccessible, et pourtant, elle passe à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle en joue. Elle aime qu'on la regarde. Elle aime être admirée. Elle est belle, elle se sent belle, elle se sent bien. Et tout cela se voit. Son sourire, c'est l'histoire de toute sa vie. Il ne l'a jamais quitté. Même dans les moments les plus difficiles, il suffisait qu'elle sourisse. Ça vous énerve, rien ne semble l'atteindre. On aimerait la briser, tester ses limites, voir les larmes couler rien qu'une fois de ses yeux dorés, et effacer son sourire. Comment fait-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle si heureuse ? Comment puis-je atteindre cette sérénité ? Mais ce sourire persiste, son sourire, il reste là, et tous vos efforts resteront vain, quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous essayiez. Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira, elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire. Son sourire, indestructible. Immuable. Son sourire, à jamais.

Fauve se retourne, elle porte des lunettes vertes sur le nez, et fait une grimace à Evangelina. Elles sont toutes deux en train de fouiner partout dans un magasin d'accessoires et de vêtements. Elles s'amusent. Elles ne sont pas là pour acheter, les prix sont dérisoires. Elles essayent, elles se relookent, elles s'essayent. Les gens les observent. Ils parlent entre eux. Ils parlent d'elles. Ils se chuchotent et pouffent dans leur coin, dans le dos de Fauve. Ils se donnent le mot, c'est fou. C'est fou comme ils sont terre à terre. Elle n'en a que faire. Ils peuvent bien dire tout ce qu'ils voudront d'elle, elle aura toujours le dernier mot, elle n'aura jamais honte, parce que la honte est un sentiment qu'elle a renié. Elle s'assume, elle s'amuse. Elle n'est pas folle. Simplement joyeuse de vivre. Elle aime les bonnes choses, les choses simples. Elle aime se faire plaisir. Elle aime passer du bon temps. Elle se fiche bien du regard des autres. Fauve, elle n'est pas de ceux qui tentent de plaire à tout le monde. Fauve, elle est en union avec elle-même, et elle le vit bien.

Elle est de celles que l'on attrape jamais réellement, qui s'échappe, qui disparaît. Elle est de celles que l'on ne possède jamais deux fois. Fauve, elle est de celles qui vivent la nuit, pour renaître la journée. Elle est une maman, une amie et une amante. Elle le vit bien. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle semble montrer, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
